dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Xelor/Intelligence/4
Introduction This is a pure int build, if you feel that you want to do something different with your xelor then it is no problem this build is only here to inspire you. It is a pure int build but if you want you can raise vitality to 50 between lvls 31-41 (or sooner), if you have any problems or questions, use the ‘discussion’ page. If you think that you shouldn't up a certain spell, do something that is or is not stated in this guide, then feel free to do it because this build is only there to help people make a pure int xelor. Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Intelligence to 101. # Put all of your points into Intelligence. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Wisdom is best to work on, as it helps with that all important AP and MP resistance, not to mention more XP! Agility is good for better Dodge the slight boost to Critical Hits. Vitalitys nice to last longer. Chance is okay for an added boost to Prospecting and Strength is okay for more Pods. Spells Raising Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Dark Ray or Hand to 5. See Dark Ray vs. Hand for more information. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Xelor's Sandglass to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Temporal Dust to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Homing Hand to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Temporal Paradox to 5. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Slow Down to 5. * Lv. 62-71: Raise Mummification to 5. * Lv. 72-81: Raise Flight to 5. * Lv. 82-91: Raise Teleportation to 5. * Lv. 92-101: Save your points, then raise Xelor's Dial to 5. * Lv. 102-106: Raise Slow Down to 6. * Lv. 107-111: Raise Dark Ray/Hand to 6. * Lv. 112-116: Raise Teleportation to 6. * Lv. 117-121: Raise Xelor's Sandglass to 6. Level 121-131 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise temporal dust to lvl 6 and then raise Blinding Protection to lvl 3 and save remaining 2 spell points *Goals - 310 int (because of (4:1 soft cap), lvl 6 temporal dust, lvl 3 blinding protection, 2 unused spell points Level 131-141 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise homing hand then Temporal Paradox to lvl 6 *Goals - 326 int, lvl 6 homing hand and Temporal Paradox Level 141-151 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise flight to lvl 6 and spend the remaining spell points on to lvl up Blinding Protection to lvl 5 *Goals - 353 int, lvl 6 flight and lvl 5 blinding protection Level 151-161 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise Blinding Protection to lvl 6 and up counter to lvl 3 with your remaining spell points - and if you are wondering im NOT CRAZY if you fully scroll wisdom it is a good spell *Goals - 369 int, lvl 6 blinding protection and lvl 3 counter and 2 unused spell points Level 161-171 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise mummification to lvl 6 and raise counter to lvl 5 *Goals - 385 int, lvl 6 mummification and lvl 5 counter Level 171-181 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - lvl up Loss of Motivation to lvl 5 *Goals - 400 int, lvl 5 loss of motivation Level 181-191 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - save up 5 of your spell points for upping xelors dial and raise counter to lvl 6 *Goals - 410 int, lvl 6 counter ,5 unused spell points :( Level 191-200 *Spells - use your hard earned spell points on raising summoning of xelor dopple and Xelor's Dial to lvl 6 *Goals - 420 int, lvl 6 xelor dopple and xelors dial :) Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Wear full Young Adventurer Set. * Lv. 20: Wear full Gobball Set, you may continue to wear the Young Adventurer Set if you prefer the extra Wisdom. * Lv. 42: Wear full Red Scaraleaf Set, with the rest of your slots filled up with Fire Kwak Set pieces. * Lv. 60: Get a Gelano. * Lv. 80: Wear full Shika Ingalsse Set. * Lv. 98: Wear full Feudala Set. * Lv. 145: Wear full Soft Oak Set. * Lv. 189: Wear full Gladiator Bworker Set.